


A very terrible idea

by ManiacProductions



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters 3, 1, & 9; Tony Stark, Skye, & Spencer Reid plan a party together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very terrible idea

"This is a bad idea." It was a phrase Spencer had repeated several, several, times through out the entire night. 

The awkward gangly FBI genius let out another long winded sigh, throwing his head back to rest it on the back of the comfortable couch in complete and total defeat. The New Year was quickly approaching on the tower's residents and everyone had decided to pitch in. By everyone, they meant _everyone_.

Hotch, Steve, and Coulson were doing leader stuff; basically making sure everyone was actually doing what they were supposed to.

_Babysitting._

Spencer thinks as he silently thanks whatever god or high being there might be, that he was not on babysitting duty over everyone. Seriously _**this**_ was hell enough, but doing **_that_** that was any sane person's worst nightmare. Spencer would rather being dealing with just Tony Stark instead of Tony Stark and every other stubborn person planning this New Year party.

Rossi, Bruce, and Agent May were planning the food and drinks for the party. The thought alone made Spencer's moth water appreciatively. Yes most of the food would be catered from very different restaurants, but Spencer knew Rossi was also cooking some Italian food and Bruce was making some kind of stir-fry. He wasn't sure if May was cooking also, however he knew she too was a brilliant cook.

Leo, Natasha, and JJ were apparently planning the music portion of the party. They were making a list of music everyone listens too as well as looking for a DJ to play. Spencer wasn't too sure about some DJ coming to a party consisting of the Avengers, FBI profilers, a secret SHIELD team, and guests from each party but he knew that Natasha would make sure whoever this DJ wasn't, wouldn't talk.

Garcia, Clint, and Jemma were having fun with decorations and the destination, something that Spencer thought was going to be an interesting result. He really couldn't wait to see how they're ideas collided together. Garcia was bright colors and in your face, Clint was shades of purples and was a spy, and Jemma was; well Jemma was more or less nerdy and geeky like himself.

And, with the exception of himself and his group, lastly was Morgan, Ward, and Thor. Those three were in charge mostly of running errands and moving things. So far they had begun picking up supplies and moving stuff around in the "party floor", the floor of the Avengers tower that Tony remodeled to be just a huge floor for parties.

He, Skye, and Tony had been assigned to party planning duty; which, in retrospect, was the worst idea in the history of mankind. The others had expected Spencer to reel in the more outrageous ideas from Tony, while Skye was there to give fun ideas that Spencer wouldn't totally object to.

However there was one thing the others hadn't taken into account; Skye's fun and Spencer approved ideas were being Stark-ified, Tony's words not Spencer's, making them very extreme and not Spencer approved ideas.

"A really bad idea." Spencer emphasizes and Tony grins, one of those _'Hell yeah it is, but it's gonna be awesome'_.

"Coulson is the one who left us in charge, he should've seen this coming." She defends the idea and Spencer groans. Anytime he tried to protest one of Tony and Skye's ridiculous ideas, she always pulled that card. And it was a damn good card. 

"I don't think anyone thought this through." Spencer says and Tony laughs, clapping his back and nearly sending the profiler flying off the couch. It wasn't so much that he was weak, it was more of Tony was freaking strong.

"Course not, they left me in charge of planning the party." The millionaire says with a big grin, obviously enjoying this way too much. "This party is going to awesome." Skye laughs and nods, completely agreeing.

"Worst. Idea. Ever." Spencer says with a groan. No matter what he said, this party was going to be extreme and it was all Coulson's and Hotch's fault. At least Steve seemed to think Tony being in this group was a bad idea, now if only he had gotten the other two to see reason. "Really, this is the worst idea Hotch has ever agreed to."

"Aw come on, Bambi." Tony says, using the nickname that Spencer absolutely hated with a passion. "This isn't going to be that bad, you keep turning down all the good ideas."

"Parachuting from a plane and trying to land of the Avenger's roof is not a good idea." Spencer deadpans, fixing the superhero with an un-amused stare. Before Tony could even open his mouth, Spencer had already beaten him. "And neither is buy an elephant, shark, dolphin, or any other kind of animal to bring to the party." He says and Tony huffs, childishly sticking his tongue out at the FBI agent.

"Party pooper." Spencer sighs, again, and looks at the ceiling in exasperation. 

"This is a _terrible_ idea." Spencer says. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to submit a prompt of your own, go ahead!
> 
> You can either pick a set of characters between the numbers 1 - 15 and give me a scenario or you can give me a scenario of your own from any of the fandoms I've already written for or any from below (crossovers accepted);
> 
> Criminal Minds, Castle, Agents of SHIELD, Supernatural, Sherlock -BBC TV, Doctor Who/TorchWood, Final Fantasy 13, X-Men -Movies, Avengers -Movies, Rise of the Guardians, Ghost Whisperer, Psych, Batman (Comics), or Young Justice.


End file.
